Computing devices can transmit and receive data packets over a computer network. Using packets larger than a standard Ethernet frame (e.g., Jumbo frames) to convey data packets can improve network efficiency by conveying larger amounts of data with less overhead. However, as different networks may implement different Ethernet frame sizes or Jumbo frame sizes, and applications communicating via the different networks may not be aware of Ethernet frame sizes of a particular network, it may be challenging to implement Jumbo frames over an existing network.